Ocean's Kid Causes Waves?
by FlammaWriter
Summary: Ocean's  kid comes to spend time with her 'daddy' Danny Ocean. As a born thief she continues to impress the gang with her wide-ranged skills. With her Ex-Boyfriend Night Fox looking to get her back will she give into him or someone new? OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN well this is kinda the first story i have written so haters don't hate, just kidding! Feel free to review (hint hint) I am totally average at spelling, so sorry if some words are wrong... I'm also horrible at dialogue but i think its should be all goods to read. Is this too short? Feel free to review once again (hint hint) Also if you review i promise i will try update quickly! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ocean 11, 12 or 13 and i don't think i own the name 'Chelsea' either... can you own names?**

Danny's phone rang breaking the get to gather the Ocean 11 was currently having. Danny quickly checked the number, not recognizing it he told the boys to be quiet before answering the phone with a…

"Hello, Daniel here"

"Daniel Ocean is that you?" came a familiar voice from the other side, causing Danny to freeze and mouth the name to Rusty, who also showed recognition, where as everyone else was confused.

"Yes, Jenny is that you?" Came his reply, although he said it more like a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, and i have some bad news" The reply made his blood freeze was his daughter Chelsea okay?

"Is it about Chelsea?" Came the panicked response from his end, he heard the speaker on the other side sigh.

"Yes, she's got into trouble and they kicked her out of University!" Was the exasperated reply.

Danny was slightly relieved but still wonder how on earth she managed that, so he voiced his thoughts. "Kicked out of University? How on earth did she manage that?, i thought she grew out of her rebellious stage."

"Yeah its seems she grew to be a good liar and thief instead, like someone else i know!" By now she was shouting and everyone listening around him heard, now all attention was on him.

"Jenny calm down, are you telling me she was kicked out for stealing?" He asked wanting to make sure he was hearing right.

"She robbed, both the high security bank and the museum! No one knows how she did it no clues i don't even know how they found out, although she's mumbling something about a night fox and a few other words, that would make a sailor blush!" In the background you could distinctively hear the woman scold her 20 year old daughter and the reply she got used a few more creative words than usual.

"A high security bank and a museum! What ones?" Came his reply, which he was ashamed to say eager to see what his daughter had done.

"La De Patrimonies and the Museum of Paris. She stole over $1 million dollars from the bank and the famous Diamond of Estoy Allurea, all of it has just vanished! The police don't have enough evidence to prove her guilty but the University don't care so she's gone and so close to getting her degree!" Danny's curiosity was peaked, how did she manage those heists?

"Wait so the police don't have enough proof so she isn't in jail?" Not even paying attention that he was just repeating everything she was saying and sounding like an idiot.

"Yes, are you still doing con work?" She asked in a new tone. Danny paused, wondering how he should answer that question, better to lie right?

"No jail really sorted out my views" He replied keeping his voice calm.

"Good because i'm sending her over to you for some bonding" Her reply left his jaw hanging opening, when he finally recovered he refused

"No, straight up no!" he shouted through the phone, in the background you could hear a girls voice saying 'I told you he doesn't want me, why can't he love me mummy all i want to be with is daddy' It made him unbearably guilty, not knowing at all that the girl was faking it just so she could get out of the watchful eyes of her mother and continue with her plans. Ocean gave up once he started to here the sobbing

"Fine, fine she can come, get here on a plane to Las Vegas i'll bring Rusty to pick her up with me" he replied ignoring the expression on Rusty's face by turning his back.

"Great! She's already packed and i just sent her out the door now, be there tomorrow at 7, bye!" Jenny answered sounding both relieved and happy. Danny about to reply had his goodbye cut by the beeping on the other side indicating he had been hanged up on.

Jolting down this information on a postit note before explaining the situation to his team, who after that did what they did second best, get drunk whilst playing cards. The team had passed out in some rather strange places and nearly everyone except Danny and Rusty woke up stiff. After coffee was drunk and panadols taken Danny finally remembered his daughter. Glancing quickly down at his watch he noticed he was 5 hours late. Shouting a quick word to the boys to leave his apartment he quickly got his gear together and was about to leave as well when the door was kicked open. Rusty and Ocean tensed ready for some kind of violence, but relaxed slightly when they saw a girl the age of 20 standing there with a bag on her back. Her thick chunky combat boots which had been used to kick down the door where tucked into bright blue stockings and she was wearing a short black mini dress. Her hair was dead straight and as black as midnight and had some colored streaks in it mainly blue purple and green. Around her neck was a cross and in her hand she was holding a map with places highlighted on it.

Pointing to Danny, who as still recovering from shock, she spoke clearly and loud "Are you Danny?" Her voice was like velvet but held a serious tone. Danny nodded uncertainly, and didn't have enough time to react before he was kicked where the sun don't shine. "Wrong answer daddy" Rusty visible winced, his hand unconsciously moving towards his area.

Rusty immediately restrained her from hurting him further, trying to ignore the fact she was attempting to kick him in the same place. The girl eventually stopped struggling and glared at Rusty who was smiling whole-heartedly back down at her. Finally getting his brain back in place he decided to break the silence "I'm picking your Danny's daughter?" The girl gave him an expression that clearly read. Duh.

"Think you can let go of me now? all i wanted was revenge on the fact i had to walk through the pouring rain to get to some rundown apartment!" Rusty almost wanted to sock his best friend for doing that but took a calm breath, and asked a question instead.

"How did you find us?" She froze obviously trying to find an answer.

"You may want to find a more secure landlord who doesn't mind having a gun at his head" Was her reply leaving Rusty with his jaw open. "Now back to importance, i'm gonna start screaming rape soon if you keep holding me, and trust me being loud is my speciality" Rusty really not wanting to explain to his neighbors released the girl frowning slightly as the warm feeling went away, the girl placed her bag down and took a desert eagle out of her combat boot and placing it next to the bag. Seeing the looks she was getting she hastily explained that the safety was on.

"How did you manage to pull of the heists and where did it all go?" Geeze Danny was blunt, Rusty admitted he wanted to know but shouldn't Danny say something a little more reunion father and daughter touchy stuff?

"To cut a long story short i simply 'distracted' the night guard and pickpocket his key replacing it by an exact replica only it doesn't work, then all i had to do was get past the laser beams, which they didn't bother to make move, then practically the same thing with a bank since neither of them had a decent security, but for the bank i fed them a loop, and to answer your second question i don't actually have them on me there still in the museum, see they are to busy looking around now to go so my plan is, get away from mum, plan some more heist and go back home when things have cooled down. Simple and lesser chance of being caught, well i thought i wouldn't get caught but the bloody Night Fox planned this i know! Worst thing ever is to date the enemy"

Rusty and Danny had been both sorting through her story impressed at the way she hid the money, but also finding flaws in the way she actually did the hiest. As soon as the last part processed in their minds there thinking stopped, but still kept the calm exterior they were famous for.

"You dated Night Fox?" Came out of both mens mouth, Danny had gotten into his protective mode, whereas Rusty was just plain angry. Chelsea was not looking impressed by their outburst and in response she raised an eyebrow and rudely replied "So?"

"So he nearly killed us!" Came the snappish answer, both Rusty and Chelsea could tell he was getting fed up, feeling kind Chelsea apologized for the door then went off to find a bed complaining the jet lag was getting to her. Conveniently she chose Rusty's room and before the men had any time to react she was fast asleep.

"Wow she is-" Began Rusty

"I know kinda scary-" Replied Danny knowing what he was going to say,

"Yeah, the gun-" Came Rusty's response

"Already on it" Danny said ending the conversation whilst putting her gun in his pocket.

"Anyway i gotta leave for a few hours or so Tess wants me back can you-" Danny asked knowing that Rusty was going to say yes,

As predicted Rusty's response was "Sure sure go enjoy yourself say i said hi"

Danny smiled gratefully "Thanks" He had gathered up all his things before remembering something, "No fucking my daughter" Came out of Danny's mouth with a stern edge to it, from the look in his eyes, Rusty had no doubt that if he did that he would be in a lot of pain, for a long time. Rusty smiled back "Wouldn't dream of it"

Danny seemed satisfied with this answer and walked out of the apartment to go meet his Tess. Hearing comforting snores from his room Rusty rolled his eyes, deciding to steal Danny's for a night. After a glass of red wine he settled in the unfamiliar bed closing his eyes letting sleep embrace him, unbeknownst to him Chelsea had already planned a heist and slipped silently out the door , with a bag that could fit paintings.

**Is it good? Also who do you think her love interest should be?**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny arrived back at his apartment at roughly 9:00 am with a newspaper in hand, Rusty was already awake and had a cup of coffee in his hand and a piece of toast in the other, with his eyes trained on the T.V. Hearing the door open Rusty turned his head "Good morning" he greeted nodding his head before taking a bite out of his toast.

"Morning Rusty, is Chelsea awake yet?" Was Danny's reply his eyes wandering over to the closed door of the room she slept in. Rusty thought for a moment before replying "Don't think so, she's probably sleeping off the jet lag"

Danny nodded his head glancing at the door for a moment longer before heading to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Coming back into the living room he settled down on the seat opposite Rusty, and picked up a the newspaper scanning the front page, his eyes settling on the title.

**Medullisa Goes Missing!**

_Yesterday at 2am the famous Medullisa went missing at the Jesseal Museum. The museum was under lock down when this thievery was taken place, so far the police have no leads and are urging the public for any witnesses. _

Danny stopped reading the article before shoving the paper at Rusty, who also skimmed it, before both of them rushed into the room Chelsea had been sleeping in. Chelsea who had currently been dressing turned to the door shocked in nothing but some sweats and her black sports bra. Flushing in embarrassment she quickly threw a top on before glaring at the intruders.

"You do know it's polite to knock?" She said her embarrassment slowly turning into anger. Danny and Rusty both looked slightly guilty and scratched the back of there heads.

"We just wanted to make sure you were here" Came Danny's reply not wanting to show that he thought Chelsea had robbed the museum. Rusty nodded along with the excuse cringing slightly as the glare intensified

"Okay first why did you need to barge in? And second i can tell that you are both lying so tell me the real reason before i kick both your asses out of my room" Came the angry replied as Chelsea put her hands on her hips, all in all looking very scary and willing to fulfill her threat. Danny and Rusty both gulped before giving each other a look.

"We thought you had stolen the Medullisa" Admitted Rusty guiltily handing over the newspaper. Danny stood with a stonic expression on his face, studying his daughters reaction. Chelsea read the newspaper and raised her eyebrow at the men before her, "And if i did?" She questioned staring into her fathers eyes. Danny was torn between the pride and disappointment that she had followed his footsteps, shaking his head he left the room, after whispering disappointed leaving Chelsea with a guilty and crest fallen expression and Rust looking slightly unsure of what to do. After looking back and forth between her frozen figure and Danny's retreating one he lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, using the other to lift her chin up to look him in the eyes, brushing a strand of black hair behind her ear

"Don't worry bout him, he's just confused at is feelings." Rusty assured her wiping the stray tear that fell out if her eye, he turned away walking towards the door to find Danny, but stopped and faced Chelsea "If it means anything i'm impressed and i'm sure he is too" He said with a smile and a wink, causing Chelsea to smile also. Chelsea seeing that Rusty had gone to find Danny, went to call her mum. After 'hellos and how are you's' were exchanged she fell asleep her last thought of Rusty's touch and reassuring words.

After Rusty had left he had stormed straight after his best friend, he noticed Danny's jackets missing, then realised exactly where he would be. At Tess's. Grabbing the keys for his car he left the apartment with all intent to find his friend, and confront his behavior. The ride over to Tess's was uneventful, the radio seemed to be on constant ads, and he had ran out of biscuits halfway through and was now chewing some gum Linus had given him a while back. Finally arriving, he noticed happily that Danny's car was indeed parked outside, rushing to the door he knocked loudly. Tess opened the door looking slightly impatient before taking in Rusty's angry expression.

"Hey, looking for Danny?" Tess asked him in a kind voice, to Rusty she was like the elder sister he always wanted, nodding he added "Urgently" at the end to prove his point. Tess nodded and didn't speak only leading him to the living room where Danny sat with a glass of red wine in his hand, he looked up when he heard to sets of footsteps enter the room. Tess smiled before leaving to go prepare some lunch for the men, leaving Danny and Rusty in an awkward silence.

"She's crying" Rusty informed him with a grim face glaring slightly at his friend. Danny's mouth opened and closed a few times giving him the look of a fish, Rusty would have laughed if it was not so serious.

"Why? " Danny asked, although he knew the answer.

"Because she is convinced that her dad is disappointed in her, no matter what she says the real reason she came was not only to improve her skills, but prove to her dad that she

was worth his love!" By the end of the speech both Rusty and Danny were in each others faces, both looking unusually calm but anyone one could see the faint look of guilt on Danny's face, and the anger on Rusty's. Too caught up in the argument they didn't notice Tess standing in the doorway shocked.

"She's not meant to be like me Rusty! She's not meant to be messed up in a thief's life!" Danny retorted practically spitting at Rusty "I don't want this to happen to my baby girl!"

Rusty looked at him in the eye "Maybe it's not your choice! Maybe since you abandoned them both you don''t get to suddenly decide what she does and does not do! She's hardly a small girl anymore Danny, she's 20 and far more mature than you and i when we were that age! Maybe you should support and help her like a dad should do!" Without another look he left the room, intending to he'd back to the apartment and let his words sink in. Danny sank deeper into the couch taking a long sip from his wine, his brain mulling over Rusty's words.

"You have a daughter?" Came Tess's voice braking through his thought, Danny cringed at the betrayal in her voice. He did not need this right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny let out a deep breath before turning around in his seat. His eyes found Tess and he cringed, the look of betrayal and anger was burning in them like a raging fire. He opened his mouth to explain why he never told her but the words weren't coming, his calm exterior slowly slipping. Tess was his biggest weakness and the look he was getting made him want to crawl in a dark hole somewhere and hide. Tess having enough of his silence glared at him before demanding

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm a big girl I can handle the fact you have had relationships with other woman!"

Danny finally getting his mouth to co-operate with him spoke in a forced calm voice, "I didn't think you needed to know, I hadn't been the best father out there" He put his hand on her arm, to only have it shrugged off. He sighed.

"I didn't need to know? For god sakes Danny i'm your wife!" Was Tess's stern reply, stressing the word wife. "I have a right to know!"

Danny ran a hand through his hair trying to figure out what to say next, "Look honey, i'm sorry. You do have a right to know" Apologizing seemed the best option, most woman liked it when they were right.

Except Danny forgot the fact that Tess was no ordinary woman, so she slapped him. Danny head snapped to the side as he automatically lifted a hand to try and sooth the stinging sensation, "Don't you dare try that sorry bullshit on me! I'm going out with some of my friends to the new art gallery, when i get back you better have a good reason as to why you didn't tell me!" And with that she left making a point to slam the door loudly. Danny sank lower into the couch deciding he was going to need a lot of wine to help him out on this.

Rusty opened his window to let the cold air calm him down, still chomping down on some gum. After some thinking he decided that Chelsea might want something to help get her mind off things and was currently heading to Linus's apartment. After about 10 minutes of driving he pulled into the driveway, nodding with approval at the sight of Linus's home. Knocking on the door, he got a immediate response. Linus stood there in a pair of dark navy jeans and a white button up shirt. Rusty nodded at him before talking.

"I have someone I want you to meet" He told Linus with a small smile. Linus looked slightly cautious at the smile on Rusty's face, but couldn't help but feel curious.

"Who?" Linus replied hoping to get some background information on this mysterious person.

"Danny's daughter" Rusty replied innocently enough, smirking at the look of disbelief on Linus's face and the slight annoyance at the fact he had been kept out of the loop, once again.

"Danny and Tess have a daughter?" He questioned trying to figure out why Danny hadn't told him, unless they were playing a joke on him.

"No, she's from his past, a woman called Jenny. Long story short she got in trouble and got sent here, Danny doesn't improve of her thief ways." Rusty told him already leading to the car, Linus wanting to know more quickly locked his door before hoping into the passenger seat of Rusty's car. The ride to Rusty's apartment was quiet, Linus was chewing gum well Rusty was tapping a imaginary beat on the steering wheel. Finally arriving they entered the apartment quietly, Rusty headed to the fridge, well Linus stood awkwardly behind him looking subtle around for Danny's daughter. Rusty catching onto the looks spoke through a mouth full of pie.

"She must be in her room" Linus cringed as pieces of pie was spat at his face, wiping the chewed food of his face he nodded. Rusty holding his precious pie in one hand walked towards her room, cautious to knock, not wanting a repeat of this morning. Hearing no answer he called out "I'm coming in, with a friend" Before opening the door and stepping into his old room.

Linus looked at the girl for the first time. He and Rusty were both blown away. Her hair was spread out around her face, making it took like she had a halo. She had a soft smile on her face, her lips were slightly open, and Linus saw Rusty lick his own. Gentle soft breathing was coming from the girl, making her chest rise slowly. It was the picture of innocence, unable to stop themselves they walked towards the sleeping form. Rusty reached out with the hand not holding the pie and brushed the stray hair out of her peaceful face, halfway through this action Chelsea had woken. Not used to her new surroundings yet, she panicked. She flipped the unsuspecting Rusty to the ground and pinned him. Linus jumped away from shock, wondering how something so innocent could turn to violent in a few seconds. Rusty let out a strangled yelp trying to maneuver his way out from under the surprisingly strong grip. Chelsea blinked her eyes wearily staring down at the body beneath her, before letting up still sitting on his legs. "What are you doing in my room and who is he?" Asked Chelsea rather bluntly, in a sleepy voice.

When Chelsea looked over to Linus, he felt a blush rise. Linus looked down hoping to hide his reddening face. Rusty replied as calm as ever "This is Linus, workmate of ours. Now would you kindly get off me?"

Chelsea glared at Rusty before jumping off and approaching Linus. She offered her hand which Linus nervously took,

"Chelsea Ocean pleased to meet you" She said politely shaking his hand.

"Linus" Was his short reply too nervous to trust himself with more words, she raised an eyebrow at the reply before retrieving her hand smiling at them both.

"How can i help you boys?" She asked with a grin on her face, Rusty was shocked at how nice she was being. A phone ringing interrupted the conversation. Chelsea reached into her pocked and pulled out a black cellphone, flipping it open she talked into it….

"Hello?" Chelsea said, confused at who was calling her since no name had popped up.

"Hi Chelsea" came a masculine french voice from the other end, Chelsea had the sinking feeling she knew who it was.

"Toulor?" Chelsea asked hoping it wasn't her ex-boyfriend. Linus and Rusty's attention was now completely on her.

"Oui" Came the reply, she could hear the smirk on his face. Chelsea thought about hanging up but didn't want to seem petty in front of Linus and Rusty.

Unenthusiastically she replied "What do you want?"

Toulor laughed, "You are so funny Chelsea, you know exactly what i want."

Chelsea swallowed ignoring the concerned looks on Linus and Rusty's face she walked out of the room for some privacy. "Look Toulor, you and I are over" She responded, "And I like it that way" Okay so that was a half-lie, sure she missed his love but it was better this way.

She could imagine Toulor pacing up and down his room, with an irritated expression on his face, "Chelsea all that i'm asking for is another chance" Snapped Toulor into the phone.

"Someone's impatient" Came her cocky reply "You should try be a little nicer next time you ask something." Linus and Rusty who were currently eavesdropping smirked, laughing silently as they imagined his face.

Toulor growled, his good mood evaporating very quickly, "Chelsea" he said as a warning.

She ignored him a smug smile placed on her face, "That's my name" Came the witty response enjoy every bit of Toulor's anger.

"Chelsea stop it right now!" Fumed Toulor at his breaking point, "We are going to talk this out like mature adults!"

Chelsea laughed "Have fun talking to yourself then" before hanging up, and smiling at her victory.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to say i am extremly dissapointed with this, and you have all reason to hate me for uploading this short piece of rubbish. I had a writers block then i had camp for week. I swear the next will be at least 2,000 words and i will update asap, Thanks for the support and reviewers...**

Chelsea banged her head on the cold bars that surrounded her. Her fists clenched as she thought of many ways to murder Toulour slowly and painfully. Normally she would be rational, but kidnapping her crossed the line. And this is this 'Villain Line'. Laughter echoed through her cell, angering Chelsea more. Looking around the cell one more time, she closed her eyes and thought back to earlier this morning.

_After the conversation with Toulour, Chelsea decided she deserved some ice-cream. Ignoring the poorly hidden Linus and Rusty she walked down the hallway, she entered the kitchen with a sigh. After rummaging through shelves she finally found a clean bowl and spoon. Opening the freezer she almost fainted. Crammed inside the small space where literally thousand of different ice cream flavors. Finally deciding on plain chocolate she settled down in front of the t.v. watching her favorite show Modern Family._

_Rusty and Linus entered the living room as quiet as they could, unsure of Chelsea's mood. Seeing that she was calmly watching television, they let out a deep breath. Jumping slightly as Rusty's cellphone rung. Flipping open his phone he answered it with a…_

_"Hello Rusty here" Danny sighed happily, a perfect distraction from his problems._

_"Hey, it's Danny i need you to get the crew together i have a heist we need to talk about." Danny said using his 'boss' tone. _

_"Sure, when and where?" Rusty replied keeping his eagerness and curiosity out of his voice. Of course Danny saw through it, smiling but otherwise leaving it alone._

_"Asap and at Linus's" Danny responded. Rusty thought for a moment ignoring Linus's confused stares. _

_"Well your in luck Danny everyone still in the area so they should be able to arrive at 1pm" Rusty said checking his watch, 3 hours should be enough._

_Danny nodded happy with the answer, about to hang up he remembered something. "Bring Chelsea" _

_"Okay Danny" Replied Rusty before flipping his phone shut. Rusty then turned to find both Chelsea's and Linus's faces looking at him and the T.V. muted. _

_"Okay Linus we have 3 hours to get the rest of the team to your apartment, and Chelsea with Linus to get the twins, Basher and Livingston."_

_Linus nodded and started heading to the door. Pausing in front of it when he realized Chelsea wasn't following, turning around he motioned for Chelsea to come, but she shook her head. _

_"I'm not ready" She told him getting up and heading to the bathroom, leaving Rusty and Linus alone. Rusty looked at Linus before laughing at his misfortune. "See you in 3 hours, and remember you have to take Chelsea with you" Before leaving the apartment. Linus sighed settling down on the couch un-muting the T.V knowing Chelsea would be a while. _

_After an hour of t.v. watching had gone by, Chelsea finally left the bathroom fully clothed and cleaned. Linus sighed. _

_"Can we please go now?" Linus asked, hoping he didn't seem to rude. Chelsea nodded following him out the door. Chelsea stared at the back of Linus and looked at him in depth. Average height, nice muscle and a cute butt. Dresses nicely and seems polite. Chelsea nodded in approval, smiling slightly as he squirmed under her piercing gaze, but to polite to tell her to stop. _

_"Where here" His deep voice broke her out of her thinking, and she felt a small blush cover her cheeks. _

_"Who are we visiting?" She asked keeping her embarrassment out of here voice._

_"Basher" Came his reply. _

_A large explosion sounded, leaving ringing in Chelsea's ears. She looked around and saw Linus laying on the floor, spinning around she came face to face with Toulour who had a confident smirk on his face. _

_"This time you are going to listen" Came his words before Chelsea's world came black._

A loud clang brought Chelsea out of her thinking. She whirled around to the opening door, meeting the eyes of….


	5. Chapter 5

A loud clang brought Chelsea out of her thinking. She whirled around to the opening door, meeting the eyes of Rusty.

"Rusty what are you doing here?" She whispered getting up and walking towards him. Rusty cringed slightly as he remembered Danny screaming at him, demanding where his Chelsea was.

"Rescuing you, of course" Was his reply, he indicated her to follow him and he led her out of the labyrinth. Finally outside she impulsively gave Rusty a big hug, Rusty was shocked but returned it.

"Thanks" She said to him with a wink, giving him a peck on the cheek and blushing lightly. Rusty smiled, a faint red also caressing his cheeks. He led her to the car and began the drive, back to Danny's.

"Wait a minute, is Linus okay?" She asked eagerly worry slipping in to her tone. "He can't be hurt because of me." She said feeling slightly guilty.

"Chels, he's fine, just a few scratches, he's at Danny's now we'll be there in a minute" Rusty replied, cautiously keeping the tiny bit of jealousy he felt out of his voice. He saw her cringe slightly at the mention of her dads name. "It'll be fine" He reassured her, letting his hand find hers and giving it a comforting squeeze.

The car finally pulled up outside Danny's house, Chelsea was torn between rushing inside to see Linus and facing the look of disappointment from her father. Rusty saw her dilemma and gave her a small nudge towards the door. She looked at him slightly afraid, he gave her the best reassuring smile he could, before taking her hand and dragging her slightly to the door. Chelsea turned a light pink, but made no move to pull her hand from his warm one. When they entered, they were me with the worried face of Danny, and slightly guilty and nervous face of Linus. The first thing Danny did was surprise them all by engulfing Chelsea into a warm and desperate hug. "Your not dating ever again" He declared in a whisper, Chelsea was slightly confused at his sudden turn-around in emotions but returned the hug whole-heartedly. Breaking apart Danny took Rusty out to the kitchen to talk about why their hands were intertwined when they came in.

Linus cleared his throat from across the room where he lay lounging on the couch, and Chelsea looked at him. He had two scratches above his eye, and one across his cheek. Chelsea felt awful, and opened her mouth to apologize at the same time Linus did. "Sorry" "Sorry"

They both blushed slightly, and Chelsea made the motion for him to go first. "What happened to lady's first?" Linus asked, smiling slightly, he seemed a lot less nervous than he had when she first met him. Chelsea let out a small chuckle, happy to be distracted from all trauma she had encountered on her first days here. Linus also chuckled, relieved to see the sad, guilty look swept of her face. She came down and sat next to him on the couch, "Fine then good gentlemen." She replied a smile beaming on her face. "I'm sorry for getting you hurt" Her voice sounded a lot more serious, and the smile was taken from her face. Linus frowned slightly at the disappearance of her beautiful smile, and rested his hand on her leg, "I'm sorry for not protecting you" He said with the same amount of seriousness. He looked deeply in her eyes as he said this, they were a glorious shade of a dark bluey gray they reminded him of stormy seas. Chelsea also happen to notice that Linus's eyes were a shade of deep brown, somewhere between dark chocolate and light. Before their analyzing could go any deeper they were interrupted by an annoyed cough. They both blushed with faint smiles on their faces. But the look on Danny's face was enough to rid Linus's smile and Chelsea couldn't help but roll her eyes. Rusty stood still behind Danny, trying to figure out why he felt so angry with Linus.

"Dad, stop it" Chelsea demanded, sick of the fact he kept trying to be her dad even though he left her. Danny directed his scowl towards Chelsea, paying no attention to the fire the burned within her eyes. Chelsea could feel the years of bottled up emotion pulling its way towards her mouth. "No" Was his simple one word answer that set her off.

"Oh shut up Dad! You can't just walk into my life again and decide what i can and cannot do! In case you haven't notice i'm 20, i'm not your baby girl anymore. You left us Danny!" She screamed at him, her faced flushed with anger. Danny was shocked, never in his life had he been talked to like that.

"I goddamn know I left you two! And I goddamn know i've regretted it ever since! I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry that i wasn't there, but that gives you no right to talk to me like that." He spat back at her, his pride controlling his actions. Chelsea kept her glare up, taking a single step towards him she whispered to him.

"Danny sometimes we need to hear the truth, and the sad truth here is that 'sorry' doesn't fix this, sorry doesn't make up for the years i've been tormented over the fact 'my father' left me" Chelsea took one long look into his eyes, letting her remark simmer in, before she turned on her heal and left Danny standing there. Linus and Rusty looked at each other a silent agreement passed through them. Rusty approached Danny, putting his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Danny, open your eyes and realize, sometimes it's better to swallow your pride" Linus had already left in search of Chelsea, and found that she had run to the park nearby. He saw her body shake with sobbing, and felt for once in his life he could relate. Approaching softly he took her in his arms, and spoke softly "I understand"

Chelsea sniffled, managing to get her sobs into quite whimpers, "H-how?" She asked, wanting something to take her mind off it. Linus saw how much she needed this, and decided to open up to her.

"My father, he was and still is a famous pick-pocketer. I thought the world of him, until I turned 13, I soon realized that he was disappointed I wasn't a little girl he could spoil, and show off to all his friends. I changed that night, I suddenly didn't want to become just like him, but he wouldn't listen to me. He forced me to learn the 'Art of Pick-Pocketing', becoming less of the father I idolized to someone I was afraid to talk to. One day I had enough, I was nearly 18 and decided he couldn't rule my life anymore so I left, not before shouting my feelings to him. My mother cried, I heard her before I left but my father kept quiet. I turned back for a moment, and saw the look of complete disappointment in his eyes, and heard him call after me "Don't come back" I took to the streets, slightly grateful of the skills I had been forced to learn, but not of the memories I had acquired. I came back, 6 years later because some part of me wanted him to see how successful I had become on my own, I had it all planned out. I'd return and he'd open his arms wide and give me a hug, murmuring to me "I'm sorry" But of course, things didn't go as planned, when the door opened I met my fathers face. Recognition, shock and hate formed on his face, not the relief and love I had thought. I heard my mum call out to him asking who it was. He hesitated and replied "No one" before slamming the door in my face." Linus finished, a sad aching in his chest.

Chelsea had stopped crying by now and engulfed him in a giant hug, "I'm so sorry, he doesn't deserve a son like you" She told him kissing his shoulder, Linus felt a kind of comfort he hadn't felt since he was a child. He let out a single tear, and replied "I want to believe you, but i can't"

Chelsea pulled out of the hug and took his face in her hands. "Linus, Linus look at me" Linus obeyed, and once again found himself staring at her entrancing eyes. Chelsea could see the hidden shame and self-doubt in his eyes and acted on complete impulse. She kissed him.

Linus was shocked at the sudden sense of warmness that filled him, and return the kiss softly. They broke apart, dizzy and smiling, "You are the nicest man i've ever known. I may have known you for only two days, but the way you'll do anything to make me smile, is amazing. So never ever doubt yourself" She said sternly as she could with a smile on her face. All Linus could do was nod, still mind-blown from the kiss. "Good, and now I think i have some sorting out to do with my father, no more running"

Linus nodded again, kissing her on the head before leading her back to the house. When the house came into view, they saw a black car parked in the driveway. Chelsea was confused but Linus knew who that car belonged to, and was filled with a sudden sense of dread. He could tell that Danny hadn't told Tess about Chelsea, and was about to find out what happened when they met. Chelsea knocked on the door, while Linus crossed his fingers and hoped either Danny or Rusty opened the door. But sadly it was Tess, Linus groaned as Chelsea and Tess studied each other, one question clear in their minds, "Who the hell is she?"

Tess forced a smile, "How may I help you?" Chelsea raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth to respond but Linus interrupted her. "We're looking for Danny" Tess looked uncomfortable but lead them inside still. There on the couch lay Danny and Rusty, a glass of red wine in their hands. Danny and Rusty looked up, their eyes widening. Rusty not so subtlety whispered to Danny. "Does she-" Danny shook his head, silencing him, but the damage was done. Both females glared at the men, "What doesn't she know, Danny?" Tess demanded, still sore from the fact he didn't tell her about his daughter. "Yeah, what doesn't she know, Dad?" Sneered Chelsea, ignoring the fact that Danny, Rusty and Linus paled at the last word.  
o  
Tess connected the dots, and glanced between Danny and Chelsea. She took in Danny's, still somewhat angry eyes, and Chelsea's red eyes. She felt some sympathy for the young woman, having Danny as a husband was hard enough but having him as your father? She shuddered at the thought. "Why has your 'daughter' crying, Danny Ocean?" Asked Tess bitterly, Danny gulped at the mention of his last name.

"We got in a fight" He responded, his voice sounding a lot more calmer than what he felt. She heard Chelsea snorted from beside her.

"You provoked it" Chelsea said, Danny glared at her. She stuck her tongue out, and mouthed 'Tough'.

Tess thought for a moment before responding. "Is that so?" Silence met her question, no one daring to mess with her not even Chelsea. "Danny. Kitchen. Now!" All but shouted Tess. Danny gulped nervously but quickly obliged.

The room was silent for a second, before yelling came from the Kitchen. Unable to make out what they were saying, the three ignored it. Chelsea was suddenly aware of the closeness between Linus and her, blushing as she recalled the kiss. Rusty raised his eyebrow, glaring at their linked hands the ugly feeling boiled in his stomach once again. Deciding he needed time to think he got up from the couch, gulped down his red wine. "Well, I'm off, I'm meeting Bobby" Linus cringed at the name, and chose to settle down on the couch. Chelsea followed him, resting on his shoulder. They sat here like this comfortable with no talking, thinking to themselves. Chelsea's phone rang, causing her to jump. Answering it she heard the voice she never wanted to hear again.

"Hello, Chelsea it seems you have escaped, you always were lucky. Just remember your luck will have to run out eventually" Came Toulour's cold voice through the speaker. Linus had heard most of it and frowned in anger. Chelsea hung up the phone quickly, and excused herself to the bathroom, Linus gave her a kiss to the check before releasing her. She couldn't believe Toulour was after her still. Then she remembered the main thing Toulour wanted, revenge at Danny. Thats all she was to him, a 'trophy'. Driven by rage she redialed the number, Toulour picked it up almost immediately. "When it does, you better hope, you'll come out looking the same"

Returning to Linus she smiled reassuringly, before closing her eyes. Succumbing into the long waited nap she deserved, contently on Linus's shoulder.


	6. Chapter6

**AN I'm a terrible person. Please forgive me. You guys have been nothing but positive and i just let you all down. I don't even have a good reason. I feel something off about the story, i feel like i'm writing her like a robot. Even though i don't deserve it, opinions?**

Chelsea lay on her bed at her dads apartment. Things had been too overwhelming, with the whole 'exes seeking revenge, daddy issues and new relationships.' She felt trapped which was silly, she reasoned to herself because she could just leave whenever she wanted. She checked her phone, 5 missed calls all from Linus. She smiled, at least one good thing came out of this trip! Chelsea dialed his phone number in and listened to the ringing. "Hello?" Came his voice from the other end, Chelsea immediately felt better. "Hey" She replied a smile bright on her face. "Chelsea! Are you okay? You didn't answer my calls!" Came his worried voice from the other end, Chelsea felt guilty she'd been hiding out in her room for 2 days now. "Yeah, sorry sorting somethings out" She heard a sigh of relief.

"I thought you'd been kidnapped or something!" He told her in a jokingly tone , and she giggled. Trust Linus to make her laugh she thought. "Nope just thinking, I'll call you later, i'm gonna have a shower" She replied, they said there good byes. Chelsea let out a deep sigh, Linus was really amazing.

After a nice relaxing shower, Chelsea felt ready to face the world. She stepped out of her room and was greeted by Rusty sitting on the couch. "It's alive!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face. "If i wasn't, i think i would start to smell by now" She replied laughing at his comment. He laughed as well, "Seriously, we were a bit worried" He added, implying that 'we' also meant Danny.

"I'm a big girl, by the way next time you see my dad tell him i want to talk. I don't want to be at each others throats the whole time" She said seriously, entering the kitchen and finding something to devour on. She decided on 2 minute noodles because she was in a lazy mood. Out of no where popped Rusty with a smirk on his face, "Whats cooking, good looking?" He said jokingly, he winked and Chelsea's face immediately went red. She rolled her eyes and focused on the very 'difficult' task of cooking her noodles. "Cumin here often?" He uttered to her in a light voice. She turned around, face still brought red and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, 'The Womanizing Rusty' has resorted to food pick up lines?" She told him smiling at his lame lines. He laughed, "I'm bored, Danny's been out of the house and you've been hiding" He said as an explanation to his terribly corny lines. "Only boring people get bored!" She told him, her noodles ready so she set off towards the lounge. Rusty followed like a lost puppy, Danny must've made him stay with her the whole time he'd been gone. "Go, i release you from this house" She said dramatically, waving her arms in a motion towards the door. Now it was Rusty's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Be free" She added after a dramatic pause.

"Fine, i can tell when i'm not wanted" He said to her, winking to let her know there wasn't any hard feelings. "Try not to burn the house down" He mentioned just before he left. Chelsea maturely blew a raspberry at the door. She lounged around for a while, watching Opera which had been what Rusty was watching. After finishing her noodles she took a small nap on the couch.

She awoke to the sound of a door opening, she opened her eyes to unfamiliar surrounding. "Toulour i'm getting sick of this" She spoke, immediately knowing who was behind this. Honestly, who else would kidnap the same person twice in one week? There was laughter from the doorway, and Chelsea realized she was actually in a room. A very fancy room, rather than the prison she had been in before. "Hey Chels, been awhile" He said calmly with a smirk, normally she'd be panicking but she did somewhat know that he wouldn't hurt her.

"What a shame it wasn't longer." She told him bitterly with a fake smile. "What do you want now?" She asked impatiently, hating the games he was playing with her. She was not a rag doll to be kidnapped! "Honestly Chels, you" He told her sincerely, Chelsea was almost about to smile. This was the old Toulour she knew, the romantic cheeky man she'd almost fallen in love with. "You let me go Toulour, I ain't coming back" She replied softly, her hand reaching out for his arm. She found it and patted it fondly, her heart re breaking all again.

"I regret it Chels, i miss you" He whispered to her, his voice still remaining tough somehow. She smiled, it didn't reach her eyes though. "I miss you too, but sometimes you just got to let go" She told him gently, her voice trembling slightly. She hadn't excepted this from Toulour, to have genially cared about her. "Fine, Tell that new boyfriend of yours to watch out if he ever hurts you" Toulour said, admitting defeat. He gave her a hand up from off the bed, and started guiding her to the exit. The car ride back to Oceans house was silent. Both Chelsea and Toulour were wrapped up in sadness, Chelsea regretted never talking about this break-up to anyone before. It might've made it easier. The car sleekly pulled into the apartments parking lot and they both got out. "This is the end" She said, somewhat admitting the fact to herself. She gave him a goodbye kiss filled with sorrow, before turning away without looking back. A tear ran down her face but she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Closure.

She entered the apartment, oddly noting that the front door was still unlocked. Linus stood next to Rusty by the window. Linus looked positively heart-broken, she opened her mouth to question but he stormed off past her leaving the apartment. She was confused. "Rusty?" She asked him, lost as to what was happening. Rusty shook his head, "He saw, we both saw. And I 'd thought you were different" he told me, the words echoing in her head before they sank in. The window was directly over the parking lot, it had the perfect view. Her mouth dropped open, they'd seen the kiss.

"I swear it was nothing" She told Rusty, pleading for him to believe her. She didn't know what else to do. "It didn't look that way" He shot back, she'd really hurt Linus and Rusty had a soft spot for the messed up kid. "Look, it was a good bye kiss, Toulour won't hassle me anymore" She said, guilt overwhelming her. She had to talk to Linus before he hated her forever. "Okay, i understand. I've been there before, but Linus hasn't. He's really upset." Rusty told here, relief filing her as soon as she heard the understanding part. "I'll call him now" She said, more to herself than Rusty.

"Don't, give him time" Rusty advised her, she nodded slowly a headache forming from all this drama. "Do you have a car?" She asked needing to get out of here for a while. Rusty nodded, a crease forming on his forehead as he wondered why it was important.

"I need to get away, it's all eating me up." She explained, Rusty nodded with understanding and grabbed his jacket. He beckoned her to follow him, and Chelsea just shrugged also leaving the apartment. They got in the car, a comfortable silence settled between then, before Rusty broke it with a smirk. "Where you want to go?" He asked, keen to get out of the apartment he'd been in for two days straight.

"Somewhere peaceful" She replied, winding down her window and inhaling the fresh air. She slipped out her phone and begun to send a text to Linus, she couldn't risk waiting for him to cool down. _Kiss meant nothing, honestly. It was a goodbye kiss, it was for closure. No more Toulour promise._ She ignored Rusty's roll of the eyes and his mumble of "No one ever listens to me" And sent the message, putting her phone on loud to make sure she could hear the reply.

The drive was peaceful, the lights of the big city were dazzling and intimidating. Thousands of people were just walking around, couples were hand in hand. The buildings were amazing, so tall and bright standing out amongst the lifeless sky. Rusty was humming a soft tune, it was relaxing and familiar. "I used to hum this to you, when you were a kid" He told her, his voice distant. She nodded and smiled, remembering vaguely the times when the family was still on talking terms she was 4 when Danny left, and they'd lost all contact. But before that, she was happy with all the visits and shared custody. "I remember you used to help me get into the cookie jar" She replied smiling, thinking of how Uncle Rusty had always been the cool Uncle.

"Your dad used to yell at me for that!" He responded, laughing at the memories. Chelsea joined in, somehow the past seemed more pleasant than now. Her phoned beeped loudly, interrupting her dazing. In flashing letters was the word

_1 new message from:  
_

Linus3

She took a deep breath before opening the message. _Save it for someone who cares. We're over. _Chelsea felt her heart brake, a tear dropped on the screen. What had she been expecting? She had kissed another man, she'd done exactly what Toulour had done to her. She was what she hated. She was a cheater.

She broke into tears, Rusty patted her on the shoulder and pulled over, the car stopped silently. He awkwardly tried to pull her into a comforting hug, he didn't know what to say. It was her fault, she had cheated but he understood what the kiss meant. It was a sign of closure rather than lust. "You can talk to him and explain everything." He comforted her, feeling that boiling pit of jealousy disappear as he realized that he was never envious romantically. He was more protective of her, she was the closest thing he had to a daughter. He was jealous that instead of immediately warming up to him, she chose Linus.

Linus punched the wall in rage, he'd never been a violent man but this was the exception. Chelsea. He'd thought they were special, that she understood him and she actually liked him. But obviously she was just a liar and a whore. Linus was pacing back and forth his living room, trying to avoid the feeling of smashing things. Toulour! Toulour of all people, the 'night fox' what does he have that Linus didn't? It didn't matter now, him and Chelsea were over. To send that text was just rubbing it in his face. Wasn't he good enough to be spoken to face to face? He sat down on the couch shaking. He actually had liked her a lot. He'd shared his life story with her, she just threw it back in his face like he meant nothing. Did she think that his feelings meant nothing?. A kiss started their relationship, and now a kiss ended it.

He left his apartment, itching to get his mind off Chelsea. He headed to the nearest pub, forgetting for now was the easiest. He ordered a beer, gulping it down quickly. He reread the message she'd sent him, he laughed at it and replied _Save it for someone who cares. We're over. _He felt better, and quickly ordered another beer. The bartender looked at him and clicked his tongue. "Girl problems?" He asked as he handed over the fresh beer. "Bitch cheated on me" He said, bitterly taking a huge gulp. The bartender nodded. "I know what you mean" He replied before heading off to serve some other customer. Linus kept drinking, somewhere in his subconscious he knew it was stupid but he didn't care. Chelsea just hurt too much to even think about.

**I feel really bad, andi want to thank all my reviewers. Kikikiki, Wolfie-chanLovesAnime, timexjumper907, aireagle92, Kiralol101, thisisforyou, Whats-Your-Favourite-Scary-Movie and WarwolfII. You guys are amazing and withut you i wouldn't be writing this story at 4am. I don't deserve such amazing reviewers for being this late :( I'll try do better.**


End file.
